


I'm With You Right Here in this Moment

by GuavaTea



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Also Hidekane, I ship Kaneki and Happiness, M/M, Not far off from canon, slight AU, spoiler-ish from TG:re 75
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuavaTea/pseuds/GuavaTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He grabs Kaneki by the shoulders. There's an intense moment of silence in the atmosphere, each second passing with Hide squeezing Kaneki's shoulders to the point of ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You Right Here in this Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had in mind. Based off the dialogue from Kaneki's hallucination and talk with Hide. Just slightly different. Still used most of the same dialogue as the actual chapter.
> 
> On with the one-shot!

“Hey. 'S been a while, Kaneki.”

He looks up, and can only feel a whirlwind of emotions. He wants to say so much, tell him all about his experience, his pain, his scars, his loneliness. He wants to reach out and make sure that this is real, that he isn't hallucinating, because he doesn't dream. Not anymore. He wants to smile, laugh, even read a good book with his best friend next to him, but all he can say is, “Hide.”

Hide decides to move closer, and Kaneki flinches back, because he doesn't know if this is real or if it's an enemy attack. His kagune is still out in a defensive position, ready to fight back if necessary. That doesn't stop Hide from walking closer to him, closing the distance between them.

He blinks once, twice. He's trying to process the fact that Hide has him in a tight embrace. Honestly, this is all he wanted. Kaneki looks up, startled. Hide looks slightly transparent, meaning that this is an hallucination, after all. But for now, he'll make do with what he can get.

Hide releases him, and sits next to his best friend. They say nothing for a while, only sitting in a comfortable silence. Kaneki steals a glance at Hide, and suddenly the silence turns all too deafening in his head. He feels the need to say something, _anything_ , to keep the silence at bay. Thoughts keep bouncing around in his head, unpleasant memories coming and going, and a harsh tug on his heartstrings. He's about to scream, until Hide breaks the silence.

“Have you read any good books lately?”

It's an absurd question. The question itself doesn't have anything to do with the topic at hand, bit Kaneki finds himself replying. “No, I haven't.” 

“Oh. Too bad the _Tatsuki Sen_ series stopped publishing.” He turns his attention from the vast, dark void, to stare directly at Kaneki. He smiles, and Kaneki can feel his heart aching all over again. He knows his time will be up soon, so it's best to say everything that he wants to now. “Hide…”

Hide hums, “Hm?”

“I... I'm so lonely without you.” He doesn't even attempt to wipe away his tears. They'll just keep coming, anyway.

Hide laughs softly, tone without any type of mirth. “What are ya, a little bunny?” He looks back to the darkness. “You and your selfish excuses. 'I wanna die,’ or, 'I wanna disappear…’ You just haven't found a reason to live. And believe me, you will. Really soon. Just don't throw away the life you managed to put back together.”

He stood up, pulling Kaneki with him. “Look, you can walk already, can't ya? Go, Kaneki… 'I want to die in style.’ 'I want to give my life for someone else.’ Was that it? Come on, Stupid. Back then, 'I was actually wishing that I could live with you,’ you know. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”

He grabs Kaneki by the shoulders. There's an intense moment of silence in the atmosphere, each second passing with Hide squeezing Kaneki's shoulders to the point of ache.

“It may not be stylish, but… _live_.”

Kaneki says nothing. Hide doesn't expect him to. He just really needs to get this message across to his long-time best friend.

He starts to fade. Kaneki looks up at Hide. His key to happiness, if not only for a moment. Oh, Kaneki thinks. He's starting to come back to reality. He wants to stay a little longer, but he knows that's impossible.

Hide smiles warmly at Kaneki one last time. “Remember, Kaneki. I'm with you 'till the end of the line.”

No, Kaneki thinks, don't go. He knows that when Hide is gone, all thoughts will be back. All the pain, scars, memories, and pitiful thoughts will come covering him like a blanket. His emotional instability will rise.

He will rise and face Arima. His mentor. He knows fate will never be within his reach, but he does not stop himself from trying to grasp.

Arima comes into view. He looks distant, almost as if his spirit has left him and he is just a hollow shell of a puppet being used by the CCG.

“Kaneki Ken,” Arima draws out, quinque in battle position. “Prepare.”

Kaneki takes an offence pose. The ground full of spider lilies seem to glow with bloodlust. He takes a deep breath. Once, twice.

Then he advances.


End file.
